Trinity
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker’s baby girl disappears, when she comes back, she's totally changed. What will Miss Parker do to handle this? Sorry, Summary's changed.
1. Chapter 1

**T r i n i t y**

_By Miss P  
Summary: When Miss Parker's baby girl is in trouble,  
she does everything in her power to help her, even if it means risking her own life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them… _

AN/ I know I should be writing on Lonely no more or Bachelor Jarod,  
but I started this story quite a long time ago when I was working with kids, and I felt like posting the first chapter now!

_This chapter is short, I know, but I'll try to make the next a bit longer!_

**Chapter 1**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The Centre  
Blue Cove Delaware

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker quickly went through the papers lying on her desk. All the time she threw glances at the little girl sitting in the sofa, playing with a pencil she'd found.

This was the first time Miss Parker brought the little girl with her to the Centre, she didn't want her daughter to grow up at a place like this, but she was four years old now, and Miss Parker was having a hard time staying away from her job. She'd only been at the Centre about twenty times during the past four years, all the time making up excuses for her absence. She knew no one believed her, but she'd made sure no one had found her. And she'd managed to keep her daughter a secret. To be honest, she was afraid of what her father and the other Centre employees would do when they found out the truth.

When she was almost finished going through her mail, she suddenly spotted a blue envelope with her name on it. She opened it, there was a small note.

_--Beautiful baby girl you have Miss Parker, she looks exactly like you! But you should know better than to bring her to the Centre, just look what it did to you…--_

With a deep sigh, Miss Parker ripped the paper into pieces and threw it away. Damn him, damn Jarod! Miss Parker sat down on her chair again, she was angry and confused. How could he know about her daughter? She'd been so careful, damn lab rat! But in some ways she knew he was right, it wasn't smart to take her girl to the Centre, but it was the only way…

But there was no way she would let her daughter end up like she did. If someone as much as looked at her the wrong way, she'd kill them. Miss Parker got up on her feet, it was time to meet Sydney and Broots, they'd be the first to know about her little girl.

"What do you say baby, wanna meet Syd and Broots?" she asked, turning to the couch. There was no one there. Miss Parker quickly scanned the office but couldn't find her.

"Trinity! Where are you?" she called, her voice full of fear. Still no answer.

"Trinity!" Miss Parker screamed. Suddenly she realized the door to her office was slightly opened, she ran out of the room, scanning the corridor but without success.

"Please let her be okay…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Broots and Sydney were staring at the computer screen when a childish voice suddenly broke the silence. The men turned around to see what was going on. They saw a small girl with dark, shoulder long hair and big blue eyes staring up at them.

"Hello little one, who are you?" Sydney asked, giving Broots a puzzled look.  
The girl just kept staring at them.

"Where did you come from?" Sydney continued, kneeling in front of the girl.

"Mommy told me not to speak to strangers," she said trying to glare at the old man.  
Sydney laughed. "That's good, smart mommy you have," he said.

The child nodded and smiled a little.

"So who is your mommy?" Sydney tried.

The child was just about to answer, when the sound of high heels cut her off. She turned around. "Mommy!" she exclaimed, running up to her, hugging her leg tight.

"Trinity, don't ever scare me like that again," Miss Parker gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry mommy; I'll be a good girl."

"That's great baby." Miss Parker let go of her daughter and looked at the men staring back at her with shocked eyes.  
She gave them a small, uncertain smile, than she turned to Trinity.

"I see you've already met Sydney… why don't you introduce yourself a little more properly," she said softly. Trinity nodded happily, walking up to Sydney and reached out her tiny hand to him.

"I'm Trinity Parker," she said proudly. Sydney knelt and took her little hand in his.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sydney," he smiled.

"Are you a friend to my mommy?"

Sydney nodded and Trinity gave him a hug before walking up to Broots to say hello.

Meanwhile Sydney walked up to Miss Parker. "Why haven't you told me you have a child!" he asked.

"I'm sorry Syd, but it was for the best, I didn't wanna take her with me to The Centre either, but I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."

Sydney nodded. "How old is she?"

"Four."

Sydney smiled. "That explains where you have been all those years. I never understood what you were doing away for so long," he said and Miss Parker nodded slowly.

"First I was planning on just leaving and never come back, but I realized I couldn't leave all this… that's why I came back those times, just to see if you two were alright. And besides the Centre has always been the only place I've ever known… as much as I hate to admit it, it's like a home to me…I don't know what's gonna happen now, I'm so afraid of what daddy will do when he finds out about Trinity…"

"Broots and I are on your side, you can always count on us if you need anything," Sydney said kindly.

"Thank you."

"May I ask who the father is?" Sydney said, giving Miss Parker a questioning look.

Miss Parker smiled sadly. She sighed. "It's Thomas," she said in a low voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry Miss Parker…"

"Yeah me too, I'm sorry she never got to meet him…" she whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder, her voice would break. It still hurt so much thinking about Tommy.

"Mommy!" Trinity whined, tugging at Miss Parker's coat.

"What is it baby?"

"Up!" Trinity said in her childish voice.

Miss Parker bent down to lift her up in her arms.  
Trinity put her arms around her mothers' neck. Broots walked to stand next to Sydney.

"She's so beautiful," he said. "Looks exactly like you," he said, eying the little girl.

Miss Parker smiled. "Thank you Broots."

Broots gave her a nervous smile in return. "And ehm… I'm sorry about her… about Thomas," he continued. "I heard you and Sydney talk," he quickly added as he saw Miss Parker's confused look.

"Oh, I guess I'll learn to live with it, but thanks," Miss Parker forced herself to smile.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Back at Miss Parker's office, she'd just only entered the room and placed Trinity in the couch when the door opened and Lyle entered.

"Hello sis! I couldn't help but notice your young company and I got curious, who is she?" he asked, carefully watching the child who was staring up at him with her pale blue eyes.

"That's not any of your damn business," Miss Parker snarled

"Hey, why the mean tone? I was just asking," Lyle said, attempting to walk up to the couch.

Miss Parker put her hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. She glared at him. "If you as much as lay one finger on her, I'll kill you," she said through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay… sis, I didn't think you were… wait a minute, you wouldn't be this protective unless…" Lyle paused, looking at his sister a bit shocked. "She's yours isn't she?" he said, more than a statement than a question.

Miss Parker sighed. "Yes she is," she mumbled, irritated that Lyle had found out the truth already.

"Wow, so it's true! Why haven't you told me earlier?" Lyle stepped aside a little, looking at the little girl. "She's cute." He smiled a warm, genuine smile as he watched the kid, ignoring Miss Parker's frosty looks. "Does dad know?" he asked and Miss Parker just shook her head without saying anything.

"Well I bet he's not gonna be too thrilled about the fact that she is Thomas baby. But you don't have to worry about that yet, he won't be back from Africa for at least four months." Lyle babbled on without noticing the confused look he received from his sister.

"How the hell did you know?" Miss Parker almost whispered. She shook her head in disbelief. She'd been so sure no one knew her secret, that she managed to hide her daughter and the sad truth. But suddenly it seemed like everyone already knew. How could she have failed?

Lyle looked puzzled for a moment, than he realized what she was talking about. He smiled a little. "About Thomas? I didn't really know, but I realized that's the way it should be, when I happened to see you in town with a big belly about seven months after he…" Lyle's voice trailed off. "After he died…" he finished the sentence.

"You saw me, where?" Miss Parker was shocked.

"Here in Blue Cove, it was the last time a saw you, well… until you reappeared at the Centre," Lyle explained.

"So you knew the whole time, why didn't you tell anyone?" Miss Parker's voice was a mix of confusion and suspicion now.

"Believe it or not, I just wanted you to be safe. And if you didn't want the Centre to know anything, that's the way it was. I'm on your side sis!"

Miss parker laughed bitterly. "What other lies do you have in store for me?" she asked with a fake sweet tone.

Lyle shook his head. "It's the truth," he said turning around to leave. He stopped in the door, giving Miss Parker a look, than he looked down at Trinity. "Nice to meet you sweetie, I'll see you later okay," he said smiling at the little girl before closing the door behind him.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Later that night in Miss Parker's house, Trinity was peacefully sleeping in her room. The curtains were gently blowing in the wind from the slightly opened window. She didn't hear the footsteps which were sneaking up the stairs until it was too late. One big hand was pressed over her mouth, preventing her from making a sound. All she could do was staring at the dark figure leaning over her. Terrified and desperately hoping her mother would help her, she was carried away into the night.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker awoke with a start; the sun was shining from the window. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed, 09 30. With a strong feeling that something was wrong, she jumped out of bed and walked to check up on Trinity.

She was just about to open the door to her baby's room when she spotted something white lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It seemed to be some kind of document, ripped apart. Only a few numbers were written in the middle. At the top of the paper a log was printed, with the name Tepicore. Miss Parker was confused. She didn't remember seeing this last night. She put it in her pajama pocket and opened the bed room door and walked inside.

Miss Parker stopped dead in her tracks. The bed was empty, and there was no sign of her daughter.

After about half an hour, Miss Parker had searched through the entire house, twice, but Trinity was gone. Scared and confused, she slowly entered her little girls' room again, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Her hands were trembling as she grabbed the pillow and hugged it tight to her body, burying her head in the soft material.

Tears were slowly filling her eyes, she snivelled. She didn't know what to do, she had to find her daughter, but how? She could be anywhere by now…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The Centre.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lyle was going through today's papers, when Miss Parker rushed into the room pointing her gun at him.

He quickly got up on his feet, backing away from her. She was really angry, he could see that. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Miss Parker.

"You son of a bitch, tell me where she is, or I'll blow your fucking head off," she snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I swear Miss Parker," Lyle said slightly taken aback by his sisters' fury.

"Don't lie to me, what did you do to my daughter?"

There was no answer.

"Answer me!" Miss Parker screamed.

"She's gone?" Lyle asked dumbly. "I… I swear to you… I haven't taken her," he promised.

"Then WHO the HELL has?" Miss Parker shouted. She put her gun away, collapsing in the couch. Sighing deeply she hid her face in her hands, trying to pull herself together.

Lyle sat down next to her.

"Whoever did this," he started. "I'm gonna find them and make them pay," he said. Miss Parker could hear the anger he was trying to hide.

"I'm sorry Parker," Lyle's voice sounded softer, almost as if he actually felt sorry for her.

Miss Parker looked up at him. "For your own sake, I hope you're telling the truth," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Listen, I understand if you don't believe me…" he said. He knew that she was serious. If in fact he had done anything, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. When it concerned her daughter Miss Parker didn't care what she did as long as the little girl was safe. That's a thing he'd learnt in only one day…

Miss Parker sighed. "I found this," she handed her brother the piece of paper she'd found earlier in her house.

"Tepicore?" Lyle said questioningly.

There was a long silence before he continued. "I think the one who did this dropped this by accident… it's not much, but we have a name… we're gonna find those bastards," he promised.

Miss Parker looked at him, didn't know what to think anymore. Was it possible that her brother was on her side? Or was this whole thing just some of his twisted games? Maybe he did everything he could to lead her in the wrong direction, while Trinity slipped further and further away from her… Miss Parker didn't trust him, but she suddenly realized he was her only hope right now.

"It sounds like some kind of corporation…" she mumbled.

Lyle nodded. "Yeah… but the question is, why would they want a small child?"

"You can ask the Centre that," Miss Parker muttered.

Lyle nodded sadly.

"Oh by the way, what's her name?"

"Trinity."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Tepicore

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"I wanna go home, I want my mommy."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible Trinity."

"Who are you, how do you know my name? I don't wanna be here it's too dark…"

"You can call me Tyrell, Listen now kid, no more questions, is that clear?"

Trinity nodded slowly. "When can I se mommy?" she whined.

"If you don't SHUT UP; you'll never see your mommy again," Tyrell yelled annoyed. "No one else from the Centre for that matter," he muttered most to himself. But Trinity heard him.

"The Centre!" she smiled as she recognized the name.

"The Centre is evil people; your family is evil people. They're gonna hurt you, that's why you're here. Don't worry kid, you're safe here. Welcome to Tepicore."

Trinity looked up at the man, with sad eyes.

"I don't believe you, my mommy is not evil!" she screamed, starting to cry.

Tyrell glared at her. Then he left the small dark room and carefully locked the door.

Trinity curled up in a tight ball on the floor, sobbing.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker was crying too, but her tears just rolled down her cheeks silently as she was sitting by her window, looking out at the dark night. She missed her little girl so much, and couldn't help but think of what could have happened to her. What if she'd never see her again? Miss Parker snivelled quietly, if something happened to Trinity she would never forgive herself. Never! All of this was her fault, if she'd only been more careful… if she'd only…

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"Lyle?" she asked hopefully. He'd promised he'd call her if he'd found anything of interest.

"Parker it's me, Jarod."

"What do you want?" Miss Parker sobbed out. She'd never felt so disappointed in her whole life. And for the first time in her life, she was really longing to hear her brother voice on the line… not Jarod's as she always did normally.

"I heard what happened to your little girl… I'm so sorry…" Jarod said, and Miss Parker couldn't help but hear the kindness and sympathy in his voice.

For a moment she wondered how he knew, but then she realized he knew everything. She didn't even have to ask, nothing he said could surprise her anymore…

"Do you have any idea of who could have taken her?" Jarod asked.

Miss Parker was quiet a while, trying to pull herself together.

"Something named Tepicore…" she nearly whispered.

"Tepicore?" Jarod repeated dumbly. And Miss Parker nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. She wondered if he was thinking of the Centre anyway. Was she thinking of the Centre? No, she didn't know how, but the Centre wasn't behind this… then she remembered the doubts she had earlier and wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I'll try to find anything with that name… you'll get her back," Jarod said softly.

Miss Parker was just about to speak when he continued.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked and Miss Parker almost choked on her drink. Come over? Why on earth did he think she would want that? That was not even a conceivable idea. She was supposed to catch him and bring him back to the Centre, or at least that's what she was supposed to do before she only appeared at work once or twice now and than. As it was now, she didn't even know what she was doing there. Was she supposed to do her job still? Or what was she supposed to do?

No she couldn't even admit to herself that she would want his company, that was beyond all rules she'd ever made. That wouldn't be fair to Tommy and Trinity. She could never allow herself to love a man again…

"I know what we are, that the Centre won't allow it…" Jarod started. "But I just want you to know that I'm still your friend."

Miss Parker closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Friends, that was a totally different thing. She could really need a friend right now. But was it really friendship with Jarod she was longing for?  
Miss Parker forced herself to believe it was. It had been almost four years since Tommy died, but she just couldn't betray him like that… she had said she would love him forever…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker couldn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw terrible pictures of a hurt Trinity. And she couldn't stop her thoughts to wander away, what if they did hurt her? What if she would never see her again? She'd heard it on the news, all the time there were people missing, people who disappeared without a trace, what if Trinity was one of them?

Hours passed, and when she finally drifted into a restless sleep, the pictures she had imagined followed her into her dreams. Miss Parker woke up with a start. She was panting hard and her hair and face were covered with sweat.  
In that moment her cell phone rang, making her jump. When she realized where the sound came from, she grabbed the phone and answered.

"What?" he voice trembled as she spoke, and she was still breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" the voice on the line sounded slightly concerned.

"Who is it?" Miss Parker was too edgy to think clearly.

"Lyle, are you sure you are alright?"

When Miss Parker realized who she was talking to, she tried to let go of her nightmare and concentrate on what her brother had to say. "Have you found anything?" she nearly whispered.

There was a silence. "I don't know yet. Maybe… I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do a little investigate…" Lyle started and suddenly Miss Parker realized Lyle had actually been up all night to help her find her daughter. Was it possible that he really cared? That he wanted to help her?

"The only thing with the name Tepicore that could match what we're looking for is an underground research corporation. But there is nothing that tells where it's located, nothing. Except the name, it seems like this place doesn't even exist," Lyle said.

Miss Parker sighed miserably.

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Lyle said surprisingly soft.

Miss Parker nodded as she was thinking, but then she sighed. "I'm never gonna get her back am I?" she said sadly.

"Don't say that Sis, it's going to be alright…"

Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just prayed Lyle was right.

"I'll let you sleep now, see you at the Centre tomorrow okay?" Lyle said.

"Yeah whatever…" Miss Parker mumbled tiredly. When Lyle hung up she continued holding the phone to her ear, just listening to the dial tone, staring blankly in front of her.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Next Morning  
Tepicore.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tyrell unlocked the door to Trinity's room. He went inside while one of his people was waiting outside the door in case the kid would do anything stupid.

"Good morning sunshine," he said waking Trinity from her sleep.

She stirred and crawled into a corner when she saw the blonde man staring down at her. She gave him a terrified look.

"I'm just gonna give you something to make you feel better kiddo," Tyrell walked up to the corner and knelt next to the child. He brought out a syringe from his pocket and injected the liquid into Trinity's arm. She whined as the needle hurt her.

"Good girl!" Tyrell smiled evilly as he got up on his feet and watched her for a while, and then he left the room.

He locked the door carefully, turning to the woman behind him.

"What exactly is it going to do to her?" the woman asked.

"Just change the way she sees things," Tyrell said shortly. When the woman still looked at him doubtfully he sighed. "Let's say she won't be the little princess mommy dearest thinks she is," he laughed. "She will be a hell of a kid!"

"How long will it take 'till she's changed?"

"Time will tell, Moana, stop asking questions and do your job." Tyrell snapped.

Moana sighed, brushing her black hair away from her face. "Fine," she said, walking away from her boss.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Weeks passed and Miss Parker and Lyle hadn't found anything that could lead to Tepicore and where Trinity was. Miss Parker was slowly loosing her mind, and Lyle was worried about her, though he didn't think she believed in his concern, it was actually true.

Sydney and Broots had heard the terrible news and Broots helped as much as could, tapping on his computer.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

At Tepicore, Trinity was still locked up in her little room, and just as any other day, Tyrell came in to give her the daily injection.

Trinity wasn't afraid anymore, she was angry. She tried to hit the mans hand as it came closer to her, but Tyrell just grabbed her and kept her still. But the smile on his lips was satisfied as he realized his experiment was working.

"How are you doing today Trin?" he asked and Trinity glared at him.

"Oh, if looks could kill," he laughed.

"Let me out, I don't wanna be here," Trinity said and her voice sounded surprisingly cold. She ran up to Tyrell in full speed, attacking his legs. The man almost fell, but managed to regain his balance.

"LET ME OUT!" Trinity yelled.

"Not yet kiddo, you have to wait a little longer, then you can se your mom again," Tyrell said with a grin.

Trinity stared at him for a while. She blinked a couple of times as memories of her mother flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes, and after a while she slowly opened them again. Her icy blue eyes stared up at the blonde man.

"My mommy is evil," she said in a voice that could have frightened a grown up man. But Tyrell just smiled satisfied.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"So you're just gonna leave her out there, she is four years old, she can never survive on her own."

Tyrell and Moana were walking through a long tunnel back to the lab. It was completely dark, without any electricity in the narrow passageway, and the flashlights in their hands made the shadows on the wall dance spookily.

"That's not my problem. There will be no use for her at Tepicore, she was just an experiment. But in less than a year, we will have the devise ready to bring in other kids, and then our work can start for real," Tyrell said with a wicked grin on his face.

Moana didn't say anything. She felt sorry for the kid. Tyrell had ruined her completely, and for what? An experiment! She glanced at the man next to her. She didn't want to work with him anymore. From the beginning things had seemed like a cool idea, but as the years went on, Tyrell had gotten more and more insane. As it was now, he just did those things he did for pure pleasure. He was crazy! But as much as she wanted to leave Tepicore, she didn't dare. Tyrell would kill her…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

One week later  
The Centre.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lyle was sitting in Miss Parker's office waiting for her to come back. She said she was going to talk to Broots and she had been gone more than half an hour already.

Just as he thought there was no idea to just sit there like an idiot, Miss Parker's phone rang. Lyle looked at it for a while, then he answered.

"Hello, is there someone named Miss Parker there?" the woman on the line almost whispered, she sounded nervous.

"Not right now, what do you want?" Lyle asked.

"I can't tell you, I need to talk to Parker, now… it's important."

Lyle frowned. "Alright…" he started. "I'll go get her," he saidand hurried towards the tech room. He had a feeling Miss Parker would be interested to hear what this woman had to say, whatever it could be. She definitely sounded strange.

Only a couple of minutes later Miss Parker ran into her office, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you… Miss Parker?"

"Yes, who are you?" Miss Parker almost snapped. She was getting impatient.

"My name is Moana… I have your daughter…"

Miss Parker was stunned for a moment, she couldn't believe her ears. The woman on the phone claimed she had Trinity?

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp. She tried to pull herself together from the shock.

"Where is she? Is she hurt?" she asked, holding her breath as she was waiting for an answer.

There was a silence as Moana thought of what to say. Could she really tell her what Tepicore had done to the child?

"Tell me!" Miss Parker demanded. By now Lyle had entered the room again and stood beside his sister.

"Listen, I'm gonna be in big trouble if someone finds out I told you this. But Ty… the man who took her is going to dump her somewhere in the city tonight, I'll follow him and pick her up. Then we can meet somewhere and you'll get her back," Moana said quietly.

"My god…" Miss Parker mumbled. She swallowed hard. "Where?" she asked.

"You know the Tivoli outside of Dover?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there, after midnight, I have a red corvette," Moana said. "And ehm…" she had to warn this Parker woman about her daughter's condition. "I'm afraid Trinity is not the same person you used to know…" she nearly whispered.

There was a silence. "What do you mean?" Miss Parker asked sharply.

"I'll tell you later, okay? It's not safe on the phone," Moana hung before Miss Parker could ask any more questions.

Miss Parker turned to Lyle, telling him what Moana had told her.

She walked up to thesofa and collapsed into the cushions, sighing deeply.

"What have they done to her? What does she mean she's not the same person?" she whispered.

Lyle sat down next to her "I wish I knew…" when he saw the sad look on his sisters face, he felt sad himself. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't. First, he didn't think she would let him, and second, this was the Centre, he was the boogeyman, he wasn't supposed to have feelings, especially not for his sister. God, he was supposed to hate her. Everyone thought he did.

"Don't worry sis, everything is going to be alright," he said instead.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

It was completely dark when Miss Parker arrived. She looked out over the Tivoli and smiled sadly as she heard the children's laughter and the music that filled the night. She stopped her car and scanned the place; there was no sign of a red corvette.

"Maybe she lied about this whole thing…" Miss Parker mumbled, most to herself but Lyle heard.

He didn't say anything, just kept looking out through the passenger window.

"Hey sis, look!" he suddenly said. Miss Parker turned her head and saw the little red car coming towards them. It stopped and Miss Parker decided to drive up to it.

"God I hope it's her," she said as she stopped the car and got out. Lyle did the same and stayed a bit behind her.

A woman walked up to her. "Miss Parker? She asked.

Miss Parker nodded. "Moana?"

"Yes," Moana nodded, realizing Miss Parker was really tall. She felt kind of small in front of her. She glanced at the man next to her.

"That's my brother Lyle," Miss Parker said giving Lyle a quick look. "Where's Trinity?" she asked.

"She's in the car. But wait, we need to talk, she's safe there," Moana said.

Miss Parker gave the car a longing look, but decided to talk first. As much as she wanted to see Trinity again, she had to know what had happened to her.

Moana looked at Miss Parker, trying to decide how to put it. She didn't want to risk her own life by saying something stupid. If Tyrell found out what she'd done, her life would be over quicker than she could blink. He could never know that she had followed him and picked Trinity up from the street he'd left her. He could never know that she had helped Trinity back to her mother…

But she also realized no one knew about Tepicore, even less where it was located. It was almost impossible to find that place if you don't know exactly where to look. And the fact that it was totally underground and that the employees only were allowed to enter and leave the place in complete darkness, made her feel a little more secure about telling Miss Parker the truth.

"There's a man, Tyrell, he took Trinity from you that night. I don't know how to say… the place he… we work at are some kind of corporation I guess, or it was, but now Tyrell only uses it for his experiments and his own pleasure of hurting people…" Moana paused for a while, sighing. "I'm afraid Trinity was used for one of his experiments, he injected her with something that made her…" her voice trailed off. How was she going to tell the woman her daughter had turned into some kind of monster… a killing machine…

"It made her see the world through different eyes," Moana paused again and was quiet for a long time. "Damn it I can't say this in a nice way anyway so I'm just gonna say it okay? They took away her innocence, they made her a monster, and I think you should be really careful when you're around her. I'm sorry Miss Parker; she's not the little girl you once knew…"

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She was just staring at the woman in front of her as if she was crazy. So this was Tepicore. A place even worse than the Centre… But as she thought of it, their work was somewhat similar to the Centre's. She hated that place so much and she had never even seen it. She looked at Moana. What kind of person was she? She worked for them, for the man who had turned her baby girl into a monster. She shook her head, not knowing how to act.

Suddenly she felt angry at her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" she snapped. "Why the HELL did let him do something like this to a little child? This is your fucking fault!" Miss Parker said upset.

Moana just shook her head. "I couldn't… no one can stop Tyrell, he'd kill everyone who tries. He is insane and dangerous…" she said sadly. "Don't think I want to stay there. Being at Tepicore is killing me! But I don't have a choice…" she added.

"Than why don't you leave, gee what kind of idiot are you?" Miss Parker snapped. But as she saw Moana's sad face, she regretted the way she acted. She suddenly realized Tepicore was exactly like the Centre. A prison… Moana was a prisoner at Tepicore just asMiss Parkerwas at the Centre. Miss Parker sighed, she couldn't leave the Centre… she knew exactly how this woman felt.

Miss Parker sighed again. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but she had too. "I know what you mean," she said in a low voice. "I'm… trapped in the same trap as you are. Only my trap is called the Centre, not Tepicore…"

Moana nodded. "Tyrell talked about the Centre a little, but I never understood what they did there…"

"Trust me you don't want to know," Miss Parker muttered. She gave the car a look. I have to see her, whatever they did to her, she's still my little girl, she's still Trinity…"

Moana nodded. "Go to her," she said and Miss Parker walked up to the car.

In the meantime Moana turned to Lyle.

Miss Parker slowly opened the door to the red car and looked inside. She almost started to cry as she saw her daughter sit there all quiet. She had missed her so much!

"Trinity, baby," she whispered softly.

Slowly Trinity turned her head; she looked up and met Miss Parker's eyes.

As Miss Parker saw the look in Trinity's eyes, she backed away in pure horror. She had never seen eyes as cold as the little girls. And the look she gave Miss Parker made the blood freeze in her veins.

"Trinity," Miss Parker whispered weakly. "It's your mommy."

"Get away from me," Trinity's voice was cold as ice as she spoke. She sharpened her eyes and Miss Parker felt dizzy. She had lost her forever, Trinity was gone. Miss Parker started to feel dizzy again, she felt herself hit the ground, and then everything went dark.

"Mommy is evil… mommy has to die…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker slowly started to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her car and Lyle was driving.

"What…" she started but her voice trailed off as her memory of what just happened came back to her.

"Where is she?" she asked, her voice was a mix of concern and fear as she spoke.

"It's okay, just relax sis. Moana is driving Trinity, they're behind us," Lyle said.

"But I thought she would go back to Tepicore."

"Well… when you passed out… I asked her if she could come with us… to help, and maybe I… we, can help her too."

Miss Parker looked at her brother. What the hell was he talking about? Was he going to help her get away from Tyrell, to leave Tepicore? For what, the Centre? As if that would be any better…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

One week later.  
Miss Parker's house.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parkerwas devastated, her Trinity was not a sweet little child anymore, she was a monster. She refused to listen to Miss Parker, she ruined things, she was really mean to people. Miss Parker didn't know what to do anymore; she just couldn't stand seeing her daughter like this. One morning she had waken up and found a bit of her hair cut off. Another morning she had a bleeding cut in her right cheek. She had been terrified as her pillow was red with blood. Miss Parker didn't know what was going on, and she refused to believe Trinity was doing this to her, but as time went on, she couldn't deny it anymore. She started to be afraid of her own child…

It was late; Miss Parker had said good night to Trinity and just managed to fall asleep herself. The room was dark, and the moonlight fell across the floor.

She didn't hear the soft footsteps that sneaked into the room. Trinity walked up to the bed, watching her mother's sleeping face. She smiled evilly.

"Mommy is evil…" she repeated to herself over and over again. She raised her hand and a big silver knife gleamed in the moonlight.

She slowly lowered it and let in slide across Miss Parker's arm, leaving a thin trail of blood in its cut. Miss Parker shifted in her sleep, groaning silently.

Suddenly Miss Parker's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was two icy blue eyes staring down at her coldly. A big knife was coming towards her chest in full speed and Miss Parker sprang out of bed with a loud scream of fear. Trinity laughed, her laugh sounded hollow and plain evil.

Miss Parker backed into a corner in pure shock. Her daughter was trying to kill her? Suddenly she became aware of the bleeding cut on her left arm. She gasped out loud, giving Trinity a terrified look. Miss Parker ran out of the room as fast as she could, slamming the door shut and locked it before Trinity could reach it.

As she heard her scream from the other side, tears started to run down her cheeks. She leaned against the door and slowly sank to the floor.

A phone started to ring in her bed room and before she could think, she heard Trinity's voice.

"Mommy can't talk now," she said and hung up. She laughed and Miss Parker whimpered and started to cry.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

One hour passed in slow motion, Miss Parker was still sitting outside the bed room door. A sound from downstairs suddenly caught her attention.

There was footsteps coming up the stairs and a voice called her name.

"Jarod?" Miss Parker got up on her feet as she saw him coming up to her. Her legs trembled as she tried to move and she had to lean back against the door to not fall.

"What happened?" Jarod asked, giving her still bleeding arm a shocked look.

Miss Parker swallowed hard. "Trinity tried to kill me," she whispered as new tears filled her eyes.

Jarod stared at her. "We need to take care of that cut," he said softly.

"No, what you need is to get out of here wonder boy," Miss Parker snapped. But Jarod could tell by her voice she didn't really mean it. She sounded tired and hurt. So instead of listen to her, he grabbed her healthy arm and dragged her with him to the bathroom. Miss Parker tried to break free, yelling at him, but Jarod just ignored her pissed remarks and Miss Parker didn't have the strength to fight right now and soon gave up her struggling.

"Why did you come?" she asked as Jarod was putting a bandage on her arm to stop the bleeding.

"When she answered your phone in the middle of the night… I just… I knew something was wrong, but I could never have imagined this… you said she was…" Jarod paused as he was thinking of which word to use. "Changed," he continued. "My god Parker, what if she'd succeeded?"

Miss Parker looked down. "Maybe that would have been good, I have no idea how I'm gonna handle this," she confessed. "She's a monster… my little girl is gone."

"No, we'll find a way to get her back," Jarod said softly.

Miss Parker looked up at him. She shook her head.

"Don't give up," Jarod continued.

"Don't you get it Jarod? There's nothing I can do!" Miss Parker almost screamed.

Jarod tried to speak but Miss Parker cut him off.

"She's gonna kill me, the only way to stop her is if I kill her first," Miss Parker yelled, starting to cry again. This whole thing had been too much for her and she just couldn't force herself to be strong anymore. She sank to the floor and Jarod sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The night passed and Jarod stayed with Miss Parker the whole time. But now when the morning sun shone through the windows, he was gone. Miss Parker wanted him to stay but she kept that to herself. She had let him see her weakness when she'd broken down in front of him last night, so she was definitely going to be strong today. She had told him he better go before she would call the Centre, but she knew Jarod had seen the truth in her eyes – she would never call the Centre.

But he'd left and now Miss Parker was alone. Trinity was still locked in, in the bed room. Miss Parker stood outside the door and hesitated. She had called the Centre and said she was sick. She just couldn't go there today, and definitely not bring her daughter with her…

"Trinity?" she called through the closed door.

"Mommy!"

Miss Parker smiled sadly.

"Mommy let me out, I don't want to be in here anymore, I want to be with you," Trinity yelled, and Miss Parker was just about to turn the key when her daughter continued.

"I want to continue what we did yesterday."

Miss Parker froze. She felt a chill down her spine. "What?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Trinity just laughed evilly and Miss Parker backed away from the door, just as shocked as she'd been yesterday. She just couldn't get used to this, it was horrible.

Suddenly Miss Parker felt angry. "I wish I never got you back!" she screamed. She turned around and fled down the stairs as fast as she could.

She just had to get out of there, she had to be alone.

She stopped on the front stairs of her house and sat down on one of the steps. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry baby," she whispered as she realized what she'd said. "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She couldn't give up the fight without at least trying to save her daughter. She ran into the house and headed for the phone. She dialled Lyle's number and he answered almost immediately.

"Lyle, I need to talk to Moana," she said.

"Why?" her brother asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. I just have to talk to her; she might be the only one who can save Trinity. She tried to kill me last night…"

Lyle was shocked. "Trinity?" he asked dumbly.

Miss Parker was irritated. "Yeah who else?" she snapped.

"I'll dig her number up," Lyle promised.

"Do it fast," Miss Parker hung up and started to pace around the kitchen. All she could do now was waiting.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

After what Miss Parker thought was an eternity, the phone rang and Lyle gave her the number. She immediately dialled Moana's number and waited impatiently for an answer.

"What?" Miss Parker was surprised to hear someone else answer the phone with a 'what'.

"This is Miss Parker," Miss Parker started. "I need to see you."

Moana sighed. "Where?" she asked.

"Outside of Tepicore."

"No."

"Oh yes," Miss Parker said sweetly. "You're gonna take me there, and if you don't I'll tell Tyrell about your little adventurethat night." Miss Parker smiled. She had no idea of who Tyrell was, and where she could find him, but Moana didn't know that.

She heard Moana gasp, then she was quiet a long time as if she was thinking.

"Nice try, you're never gonna find Tyrell," she finally said.

"I already have, you have no idea of what the Centre is capable of."

"Oh I think I know…" Moana sighed. The Centre wasn't any better than Tepicore, but she'd actually thought Miss Parker would be different. Now she started to regret helping her in the first place. Damn it, what was she going to do now.

"Fine, I'll take you there, meet me at the same place at the same time tonight," she said. Miss Parker had no idea of what she was getting herself into. Tyrell would kill her… But that was her problem, not Moana's…

After she'd hung up, she started to feel bad; she would lead Miss Parker to a trap she would never get out of alive. She would be held responsible if that stubborn woman actually got herself killed down there.

She had to do something; she had gotten Lyle's phone number that night they'd met. Lyle said, in case she needed anything. Moana didn't think this was what Lyle had in mind when he said that, but she realized this would be a pretty good time to call him.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker was just about to drive away from her house when a man stepped out of the shadows and appeared in front of her car. She hit the brakes hard.

"What the hell are you doing? I almost hit you!" Miss Parker yelled annoyed. "Lyle!"

"Yes sis it's me, I can't let you do this," Lyle sat down in the passenger seat and looked at his sister.

"Do what?" Miss Parker snapped.

"You know what I mean, Moana called me and told me you're going to Tepicore, it's a suicide mission Parker."

"So your girlfriend told you that huh?"

Lyle sighed. She's not my girlfriend, Parker, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Miss Parker glared at him. "What the hell do you think?" she snapped irritated. She would not let her brother stop her from doing this. She had to try to save her daughter. And Tepicore held the secret to the whole puzzle; she needed to talk to Tyrell.

"Get out," she said coldly.

"What?" Lyle was confused.

"I said GET OUT!" Miss Parker yelled. When Lyle didn't obey, Miss Parker pointed her gun at him. "Do you want me to hurt you?" she snarled through clenched teeth. "Get out," Miss Parker growled and Lyle knew he didn't have a choice. She wasn't thinking rationally right now and he was afraid she actually would shoot.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, you don't want Trinity to loose her mother do you? Be careful sis," Lyle said in a low voice. He gave Miss Parker a pleading look, but she just looked back at him with cold eyes. Sighing Lyle left the car and before he had time to think, the Porsche drove away.

"Please don't let them kill her…" Lyle mumbled to himself. He snatched his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Moana's number.

"I couldn't stop her, she's on her way."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

Moana knew she didn't have a choice but to take Miss Parker to Tepicore. If she didn't Miss Parker would tell Tyrell the truth and Moana would be dead faster than she could blink.

It was completely dark outside and Moana knew she would soon arrive at the Tivoli. She didn't want to do this; if Miss Parker got herself killed it would be her fault. She could just imagine the look on Tyrell's face when she came walking down the corridor with Miss Parker by her side. That wouldn't look good. Moana didn't know what to do, maybe she should let Miss Parker go there herself… yes, that was the best, she would show her the entrance, then leave.

Miss Parker arrived first, and when she saw Moana's red corvette she suddenly felt nervous. What had she gotten herself into?

Moana gestured for her to follow and Miss Parker started the car and followed Moana. As she was driving, memories of Trinity filled her mind. Oh she missed her little girl so much. She had to find a cure…

Suddenly her phone rang. "What?" when she answered her voice sounded weary.

"Miss Parker are you alright?" the voice sounded concerned and Miss Parker had to sigh.

"Jarod, what to you want?" she asked.

"Don't do it."

"Do what? Wonder boy."

"You know what I mean."

Miss Parker sighed a second time. Yes she knew exactly what he meant. She just didn't understand how he could have found out she was going to Tepicore, she didn't even think he knew what the place was.

"How do you know?"

"Oh you'd be surprised if you knew how much I know," Jarod said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That I know more about you than you think, and Parker, I just found out what that place is, if you go there maybe you won't come out of there alive, do you really want to risk your life?"

There was a silence. Miss Parker knew he was right, but she would never let him know that. She knew how dangerous it was, and she was afraid.

"Parker?" Jarod asked softly.

"Yes, your concern is wasted on me Jarod," she hung up before he could say anything more. She felt her eyes fill with tears and quickly blinked them away. Why did it hurt her so much to be mean to Jarod, why wasn't it easy to push him away anymore?

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

The corvette suddenly stopped and Miss Parker almost hit it before she could stop her own car. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had been so busy thinking of Jarod's phone call she hadn't seen the other car's brake lights, what the hell was wrong with her?

Miss Parker got out of the car and walked up to Moana.

"This is Tepicore?" Miss Parker asked sceptically. She scanned the surroundings but couldn't see anything. There was no sign of a building.

Moana nodded. "Right there," she nodded towards a bunch of trees.

"What? I don't see anything," Miss Parker snarled irritated.

"That's the point. Tepicore is a highly classified corporation," Moana started. She walked closer to the trees and Miss Parker followed. It wasn't until Moana pointed it out Miss Parker spotted a black hatch in the ground, somewhat covered with branches from the trees.

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp. She couldn't believe this, what kind of place was Tepicore; this seemed creepy, even worse than the Centre.

Miss Parker put all of her fears aside and turned to the other woman. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Moana shook her head. "I told you I'd take you here, not that I'll go with you inside. I can't risk my life Miss Parker, but if you want to, feel free, it's not locked," she said bitterly.

Miss Parker stared at her. She wasn't coming with her? How in the world would she know where to go down there? She had no idea of how it looked like.

"I don't know where to go, I don't even know how Tyrell looks like, you better come with me."

"No… but I can tell you this…" Moana told Miss Parker everything she needed to know. She just hoped she would remember the directions and that she would be careful…

Miss Parker looked at the doors; she took a deep breath before opening them. A deep hole in the ground was all she could see. She gave Moana a sceptical look, and when she nodded slightly, Miss Parker knew this was now or never.

Biting her lower lip hard, Miss Parker started to climb down the ladder. Suddenly the door above her slammed shut. She almost lost her grip of the ladder in pure shock, but managed to control her fear. Was it someone up there? It was completely dark around her now, but she could see a dim light at the bottom of the hole. Miss Parker was still for a while, trying to listen. She didn't hear anything and suddenly she remembered Moana said something about the doors opening and closing by themselves as the person reaches a certain step at the ladder. She continued downwards…

When she stood on the ground, facing a never-ending dark tunnel in front of her, she started to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. Miss Parker froze; her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would break. She looked around for somewhere to go, but there was nowhere to hide in this narrow passageway, all she could do was waiting.

With trembling hands, Miss Parker held her gun in front of her, she didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of what the person coming towards her would do when he or she laid eyes on her, the intruder…

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

_TBC. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_OoOoOoOoO _**

The footsteps came closer and closer, and before Miss Parker had time to react, a man appeared in front of her. He stopped just before he ran into her, but Miss Parker backed away quickly, pointing her gun at the man.

"Look what we have here," the man looked at Miss Parker closely. She shivered. "Who are you?" his voice sounded cold.

Miss Parker closed her eyes briefly, trying to be strong. "My name is Miss Parker," she answered just as cold as the man before her did.

He laughed. "And what brought you here missy?" he asked.

Miss Parker suddenly felt mad. She didn't like his attitude at all. "You would want to know that now wouldn't you, so who are you, Dracula?" she spat out.

"My name is Tyrell."

Miss Parker inhaled sharply. Moana told her Tyrell was blonde, why couldn't she have thought of this, dammit!

"Did you really think you could enter Tepicore without me finding out?"

Miss Parker glared at him. "So how did you know?"

"Surveillance," Tyrell said simply. "But what **I** don't understand is how **you** found this place? It's not even on the map," he said.

"Oh you'd be surprised if you knew what I know," Miss Parker wheezed.

"Yeah you Centre people know everything don't you?" Tyrell said sarcastically. "I know a little about you too missy, like what color your bedroom carpet are, that you look very sexy when you're asleep, especially in lace underwear," Tyrell smiled wickedly and Miss Parker started to realized things wouldn't turn out exactly the way she planned. This man gave her the creeps. She was just about to talk back when the man continued.

"And I'm sure I know why you decided to pay this lovely place a visit. Could it have something to do with a little monster named Trinity?" Tyrell laughed evilly as he saw the look on Miss Parker's face. "I have to say you're very brave for such a scrawny woman like you."

"That's enough!" Miss Parker yelled angrily. Tyrell just laughed. Miss Parker pointed her gun at him. "Tell me what you did to her, NOW!"

"I don't think you're in the position to threaten me with that, you're the intruder remember."

"Don't tell me what I can't do, now tell me everything, or I'll blow your fucking head off," Miss Parker snarled.

"Alright, follow me," Tyrell said. He turned around and started to walk and Miss Parker went after not knowing what was going to happen…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Finally they reached the end of the long dark tunnel and when Miss Parker stepped out in a huge crystal white hall, she couldn't believe her eyes. So this was their lab. Miss Parker looked around with big eyes.

"Where did you keep my daughter?" she asked.

Tyrell ignored her question. "Do you see all the people here?" he asked instead.

"Of course, I'm not blind!" Miss Parker snapped.

"All these people are working for me, they follow every tiny order I give them without asking," Tyrell said.

"So you're playing god now?" Miss Parker said dryly.

"Can you just shut up for a second?" Tyrell screamed, he grabbed Miss Parker by her throat and pressed her against the wall. "I'm getting really tired of you missy. Now you have two choices, one – you do exactly as I say, two – you die, is that clear?" Tyrell snarled, and Miss Parker could just nod weakly.

When Tyrell let her go, her legs almost gave way under her. She steadied herself against the wall, gasping for air.

"So what's it gonna be?" Tyrell asked, grinning evilly as Miss Parker was struggling to breath normally again.

Miss Parker glared at him, still not able to speak. She suddenly realized the people in the hall were staring at her curiously, but no one dared to say anything. They were probably wondering what kind of idiot she was who had the guts to argue with Tyrell, but Miss Parker wasn't going to let him scare her…

"So what is it you want me to do?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Tyrell laughed. "You're gonna tell me some dirty secrets about the Centre," he smirked.

Miss Parker stared at him. "Like hell I am," she snarled.

"Well, then I don't have a choice," Tyrell draw his gun and pointed it at Miss Parker. Instinctually she reached for her own, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for this?" Tyrell held her gun in front of her before putting it behind him again.

"Bastard," Miss Parker muttered. Tyrell just grinned evilly, cocking his gun.

Miss Parker didn't know what to do. She remembered Moana's words. She had told her Tyrell would probably kill her, and it wasn't until now she realized Moana had been right. Miss Parker started to feel afraid again, she was in big trouble and she had no idea of how to get out of it alive. Why hadn't she listened to Moana and Jarod, even Lyle tried to talk her out of it, but she had been so damn stubborn and now she would have to pay for it…

Miss Parker looked straight at Tyrell, her blue eyes cold as ice. "I'll do it, but then you have to answer some questions yourself…"

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_TBC._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miss Parker awoke in her bed the next morning. The sun shone through her window and she didn't feel tired like she always did. She lay there for a while, then she came to think of yesterday and sat up stiff as a stick. She shook her head as she realized what she had agreed to. If she didn't do as Tyrell said, he would kill her, and she would never find out the truth about what happened to Trinity. If she didn't return to Tepicore with the information Tyrell wanted, she would never be able to figure out what happened to her little girl. She had to follow through with this, for Trinity. But if the Centre found out that she would give the other corporation their secrets, she would be dead anyway. Miss Parker sighed, she was in big trouble.

Suddenly she came to think of Trinity. She had locked her in, to be able to get some sleep. She got out of bed and headed for Trinity's room. Her hand was trembling as she turned the key and pushed the door opened.

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp when she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed and Jarod sitting in a chair next to her.

"What are…" her voice trailed off. She didn't understand how the hell he could have gotten into a locked room, but she was too shocked to ask.

"Shhh," Jarod whispered. He got up on his feet and silently left the room to not wake the child up. When he closed the door, Miss Parker stated to talk.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" she snapped.

Jarod sighed. "Chill, will you. I'm only trying to help. I didn't think she should have to be alone in there."

"Thank you wonder boy, but I can take care of my daughter myself."

"Obviously you can't:"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miss Parker snarled angrily. "Are you saying I'm a bad mother? You son of a bitch."

Jarod didn't answer. Instead he turned away from her and walked downstairs. Miss Parker just stared after him, shaking her head. Maybe she'd been a little too harsh?

"Dammit," she muttered, she looked at the closed door, then walked down the stairs. She opened her front door to see where Jarod went.

"I talked to her; she's a really sweet kid."

Miss Parker spun around by the sound of his voice.

"I thought you left Jarod," she said, this time in a low voice.

Jarod just shook his head.

"Coffee?" he held out a cup and Miss Parker hesitated a while before taking it. Without looking at Jarod she closed the door again and walked into the kitchen and sat down by the table.

Jarod joined her. "I believe I can help her, she has been brainwashed. I think that with time, the injections she was given will wear off," he said.

"What do you mean it will wear off?"

"I did a little research. The thing she was given doesn't stay in the body forever. Her blood system has been poisoned, and as time goes by, the effect of the drug will wear off."

Miss Parker frowned. "What if she'll get a blood transfusion?" she asked.

Jarod nodded. "Maybe… I'm not sure yet," he said. "There is hope Parker, you'll get your daughter back, I promise you."

Miss Parker slowly shook her head. "There's no hope left for me," she said bitterly. Now she regretted going to Tepicore. What if her visit there had been all in vain? And she would have to go back tonight… If she didn't, Tyrell knew where she lives, where she work, he would find her and kill her… she really didn't have a choice.

Jarod gave her a questioning look and Miss Parker explained everything.

There was a long silence. Jarod looked at Miss Parker. She looked really anxious and he felt sorry for her.

"If you do this Parker, if you return to Tepicore, if you give away Centre secrets, they will kill you…"

Miss Parker nodded. "I don't have a choice. I just have to do this and pray the Centre never finds out, and besides Tyrell is going to answer a few of my questions."

"About Trinity? I didn't think you were that stupid Parker, he won't tell you anything…"

Miss Parker didn't answer, she just looked at him. She had been so eager to find out the truth about her daughter she hadn't used her brain. And now when Jarod pointed it out it was obvious, Tyrell was not going to tell her what she wanted to hear, he was just using her in order to get information about the Centre. How could she have been so stupid?

"You know I'm right," Jarod stated in a soft voice. Miss Parker nodded a little, looking away from him.

"What are you going to do?" Jarod asked.

Miss Parker sighed. "If you're so damn smart why don't you tell me, what do you suggest I do wonder boy? I promised Trinity she wouldn't end up like me, but guess what, she's exactly like me, and when I get killed she'll…" Miss Parker cut herself off, quickly wiping a tear away.

"You won't have to die Parker… there is one thing you can do," Jarod said.

Miss Parker looked at him "What?" she asked.

"Leave the Centre, forget about Tepicore and come with me."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**TBC.**_

**_AN/ So what should Miss Parker do? You want her to leave with Jarod? Tell me what you think!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

"Mommy, you leaving?" Trinity's voice broke the painful silence as Miss Parker and Jarod sat staring at each other in the kitchen.

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. Had Jarod been serious? Was he offering her a chance to leave her lonely life and run away with him?

She looked at her daughter who walked up to stand next to Jarod. "No Trinity… I'm not going anywhere, it's just wonder boy here who…"

Miss Parker got cut off. "I like Jarod, he's nice," Trinity said in a sharp voice. "Jarod is nice, mommy is evil…" she added with an icy stare at Miss Parker.

Miss Parker bit her lower lip hard. Her own child was turned against her. She was on Jarod's side. She stared at Jarod. Suddenly she got up on her feet, so fast the chair fell behind her.

"Why don't you take her with you and never come back, I don't want to see any of you again!" she yelled painfully, and then she turned and ran out of the kitchen.

Trinity looked as she disappeared. Then she looked at Jarod and smiled.

Jarod shook his head. "Trinity, why do you want to hurt your mother?" he asked. He felt so sorry for Miss Parker.

"My mommy is evil."

"Who told you that?"

"The man with white hair, he knows everything…"

Jarod sighed. Tyrell… damn that man.

"He's wrong, why don't you think now sweetie, what has your mother ever done to hurt you?" Jarod paused and when Trinity didn't say anything he continued. "She loves you, you're making her sad when you are mean to her, you think your daddy would have wanted this? He would want you to be kind, do you remember when your mother talked about him?"

"Daddy is dead," Trinity said, and Jarod could see her cold eyes start to fill with tears.

"Yes, but he still loves you, and your mommy does too."

Trinity didn't say anything, but Jarod could see she was thinking.

"Why don't you stay in here for a while," Jarod walked up to the freezer. "Want some ice cream?" he smiled.

Trinity nodded. "Ice cream is good!"

"Yes it is!" Jarod laughed. "I'll go talk to your mommy."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker looked out at the green landscape from her porch and sighed. How could her life have turned out like this? She had been so happy with Trinity. She loved her daughter more than words could say. She just wanted her back to normal. She thought of what Jarod had said, maybe there was hope? At least for Trinity, maybe she should let Jarod take her with him; maybe it was best for the child. Miss Parker pressed her eyes shut to prevent her tears from falling, how would she be able to give away her daughter?

"Parker…"

Miss Parker turned her head by the sound of her name.

"Are you okay?" She had tried so hard to keep her emotions under control, but Jarod's soft words, his concern made it impossible. Why would he have to be so damn nice all the time? He made it extremely hard for her to hate him…

"Yes, I'm fine," Miss Parker lied. She turned away from him.

Jarod walked up next to her, he gently touched her arm. "You don't have to lie to me," he whispered.

Miss Parker gave up. She turned to face him. Her pale eyes were brimming with tears and she wiped them away irritated as they stared to fall.

"Maybe you could take her… I'm not good for her…" she said after a long silence.

Jarod shook his head. "Yes you are," he said. "Hey, I meant every word I said earlier, I want you and Trinity to come with me, and a change of environment would be good for her… for both of you."

Miss Parker just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Did she want to live her life with Jarod? Did she really want to leave all this? Yes, she wanted to leave the Centre, and definitely Tepicore, but with Jarod?

She had promised herself she wouldn't get involved with any other man again…

"I'm not saying that you have to marry me Parker, I'm just offering you my friendship and help, I'm giving you a chance to have a real life," Jarod said, just as if he could read her mind.

Miss Parker nodded. But was it really friendship she wanted, what if she wanted something more than that?

"You don't only have yourself to think of now, do it for your daughter."

Miss Parker looked away, she knew Jarod was right. And she just couldn't say no to the only chance she knew that could make Trinity better again. She couldn't sacrifice her daughters' life just because of her own damn stubbornness. Besides, going with Jarod could be the only way for her to get out of the mess she'd put herself in…

Miss Parker sighed deeply, slowly looking back at him. She swallowed hard, unsure of what she was getting herself into. She didn't trust herself around Jarod, and her feelings for him would probably complicate things a lot. She knew that the single word she was about to say would change her life forever, because if she did this, she would never be able to keep the promise she'd made, she would love again…

Miss Parker looked at Jarod; her mind was racing and her heard pounding in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice failed her… could she really do this?

She knew both Jarod and herself knew that if she left with him, there would be a lot more than friendship between them, and that was what scared her so much…

Still not able to speak, Miss Parker made a trembling nod. She knew that in this moment nothing would be the same, one small movement of her head had changed her life forever…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_  
OoOoOoOoO  
_**

TWO MONTHS LATER.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Mommy!" Trinity came running into the kitchen carrying a yellow flower.

"What is it baby?" Miss Parker looked at her daughter and smiled. "Is that for me?" she asked as she saw the flower.

Trinity stared at her mother. "No," she said harshly. Miss Parker gave her a hurt look. "No?" she asked.

"It's for Jarod," Trinity said. Miss Parker just nodded. "Then why don't you go to him? He's in the garden," she muttered and turned away from the child. Miss Parker felt sad. She knew she shouldn't, Trinity was getting better every day. But she couldn't help but feel hurt when her daughter kept doing these things. Miss Parker sighed, she should have gotten used to it by now, Jarod was the kid's favourite now… and all of it was Tyrell's fault…

The sun was shining constantly in Texas, and the house located outside of Corpus Christi was beautiful with its wooden walls and its huge porch, looking out over the water.

Miss Parker should be happy, but there was something bothering her. They hadn't heard anything from the Centre, and Miss Parker hadn't heard anything from Tepicore either. She started to believe they were safe here. Sydney and Broots knew the truth, but Miss Parker thought they were safer without knowing exactly where they were. Trinity was getting better with help of weekly blood transfusions and a lot of talking with Jarod. Yes Miss Parker should be happy, she was finally free from the Centre! And she was living with Jarod…

Miss Parker left the kitchen and walked to the back door; she stopped in the doorway and watched her daughter play with Jarod in their garden.

She couldn't help but smile a little as she watched them together. She knew this was the best thing she could have done for Trinity, she needed a father figure, and she had to admit, Jarod was really great. He would make a wonderful father one day…

"Miss Parker!" Jarod shouted as he saw her. Miss Parker smiled, but didn't leave her place by the door.

Since they'd moved to Corpus Christi, Jarod had been so kind to her, but Miss Parker was confused. It seemed like he didn't want to come too close to her, the way he kept his distance worried Miss Parker. What if he had changed his mind, that he didn't want to be around her all days… maybe he didn't like her…

He was very loving towards Trinity, but his relation to Miss Parker was so polite and nothing but platonic. Miss Parker didn't want to admit it, but she had hoped for something different. But there was no way she would take the fist step, she couldn't tell Jarod what she felt for him…

"Why don't you join us Miss Parker?" Jarod asked. Miss Parker just shook her head. Miss Parker? Couldn't he at least skip the formality?

The phone started to ring and Miss Parker took the opportunity to get away. She ran into the house and picked up the phone.

"What?" she sounded suspicious. Not many people knew their phone number.

"Sis hi!"

Miss Parker was shocked. "Lyle?"

"Yes."

"How did you get this number?" Miss Parker asked suspiciously.

"It took quite a while, but… the number isn't all I have, why don't you take a look trough your kitchen window?"

Miss Parker put the phone back and walked to look out. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw him standing there, leaning against his black Mercedes.

"Shit," Miss Parker muttered. She quickly looked around. Jarod and Trinity were still on the back of the house. She ran up to the front door and closed it carefully before walking up to Lyle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Lyle smirked.

"That depends on why you're here."

Lyle smiled. "Don't worry sis, no one at the Centre knows, I'm on your side remember, he said

Miss Parker nodded slowly.

"I left the Centre," Lyle suddenly said.

"What?" Miss Parker was shocked. "Why?"

"I could ask you the same."

Miss Parker sighed.

"I realized I didn't belong there… I want to start a new life… just like you and Jarod," Lyle said, laughing as Miss Parker's eyes grew wide.

She gasped. How could her brother know about Jarod?

"Don't worry okay? I'm glad you got away from there alive," Lyle said. "I heard Tyrell was furious when he realized you set him up. You better watch your back, if he finds you, he'll kill you," Miss Parker could hear the sincere concern in his voice, but didn't think of it.

"How do you know?" she asked. Now she was really confused. How could Lyle know so much about Tepicore?

"Inside information, I didn't leave alone, there is someone I'd want you to meat," Lyle smiled.

It wasn't until then Miss Parker noticed there was someone else in the car. A woman, when she opened the door and walked up to Lyle, Miss Parker couldn't help but smile.

"Moana," she stated.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker watched the black haired woman. "So Lyle, you have a girlfriend?" she asked in her throaty voice.

Lyle didn't bother to answer; instead he gave Moana a quick kiss before turning his attention back to his twin.

"I'm glad you're okay, I shouldn't have let you go down there by yourself… Tepicore is a dangerous place, thank god Lyle talked me into leaving it behind," Moana said.

Miss Parker nodded. "I'm glad you got away," she said with a smile. And she really meant it; she knew exactly how it was to not be able to leave. Maybe they both had been extremely lucky.

"Listen, it was nice to meet you, but I think I have to go back inside…" Miss Parker said.

Lyle nodded. "We stay at the hotel in Corpus, maybe we can meet again?"

"Of course, see you," Miss Parker gave her brother and Moana a smile. She was actually happy to meet her brother again, and maybe her new life could involve Lyle as well, maybe she could have the brother she never got the chance to know, the real Lyle. And Moana, well, she seemed to be a nice girl. Miss Parker had to admit she was a little like herself, maybe not so damn complicated, but still a little like her, and she liked that, maybe they could be friends! With a small smile on her lips, Miss Parker turned to walk back to her house.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"What the hell is Lyle doing here?" Jarod asked her as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Miss Parker explained.

"I hope you're right, I don't trust him," Jarod said.

"I know… but he helped Moana out of Tepicore, and he has left the Centre, I actually believe him," Miss Parker said.

Jarod just nodded. There was no way he would trust that man, he just hoped Miss Parker was right.

"It's getting late; I just said goodnight to Trinity."

Miss Parker smiled. "Thanks." She was quiet for a while, glancing at Jarod.

"What is it Miss Parker?"

"Can you stop calling me that!" Miss Parker snapped annoyed. Jarod looked confused.

"I'm sorry…" Miss Parker mumbled. She was quiet again. "It's just that… this isn't what I expected it would be… we are living together but you never even touch me!"

Miss Parker immediately regretted that last sentence. Why on earth had she said something like that?

"Forget I said that," she muttered, starting to walk away from him. But Jarod caught her arm and stopped her.

"Is this better?" Jarod kissed Miss Parker's lips passionately, holding on to her tightly.

When they pulled away, Miss Parker was breathless. She just stared at him, her mouth slightly opened in shock. Had that really happened? Her whole head was spinning. He had kissed her!

"Why?" she finally whispered.

Jarod smiled. "I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to or not, Parker, I didn't want to push you into doing something you wasn't ready for. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you… but I… I was waiting for you…"

"Oh Jarod," Miss Parker whispered. "I think I'm ready now," she said, suddenly feeling frightened again. While Jarod had kept his distance to her, she didn't have to worry, but suddenly everything was different. But she knew it was time to let go of her past. She would never forget Tommy, but she had Jarod now…

"I love you," Jarod suddenly confessed.

Miss Parker wasn't ready for that; she didn't know what to say.

"I…" she started… "Want you," she whispered. When she saw Jarod smile at her with that amused look on his face, she almost started to laugh. Maybe it wasn't what he had expected, but she was sure he wouldn't mind waiting a little longer for the three magical words.

"Well, ehm…" Jarod started. "Trinity is sleeping…" he smirked.

Miss Parker laughed a little. "Sounds good to me," she said seductively. It was almost ironic. She sounded so secure, so well aware of what she was doing, but she had never felt this nervous around any other man. And maybe Jarod noticed.

He moved closer to her, kissing her so soft. He pulled away a little, looking into her eyes. "I really love you… I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier," he kissed her again, just as tender.

Miss Parker moaned softly. She had never felt such strong emotions before, not even with Tommy. "Now I definitely want you," she murmured, this time she didn't feel afraid.

Jarod smiled, kissing her again, this time a little harder.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Jarod took Miss Parker's hand and she gladly followed him up the stairs.  
Maybe her life wasn't so bad after all. Trinity kept hurting her, but she was beginning to get used to it, to not let it get to her. And with the new treatment, she would get better and better, soon to be totally restored. Miss Parker would finally get her little girl back! And in the meantime, she had Jarod to help her get through the day if it would get to hard. It had always been like that, she just hadn't opened her eyes before. And now when she did, she realized happily, that she would always have Jarod… they had each other.

**…_THE END…_**


End file.
